Wanna One Drable
by HamzziHwanggu
Summary: Temukan cerita couple Wanna One favoritemu! [Minhyun Jinyoung Daehwi Jihoon Guanlin Woojin Seungwoo Daniel Seungwoon Jisung Jaehwan] [OngNiel] [PanWink] [WinkDeep] [HwangDeep] [2Park] [MinHwan] [KingCloud] [JinHwi] [NielHoon] [OngPark] [2Sung] [NielHwang] [NielHwan] [JiBrother]
1. Chapter 1

**Main Couple: Minhyun x Jinyoung**

 **Note: Story inspired from Wanna One Go Zero Base, dibuat karna tergerak dengan kasih sayang Minhyun pada Jinyoung**

Cast Profile:

◎ **Ha Jinyoung (18)** : putra termuda keluarga Ha, memiliki satu kakak laki-laki. Siswa tingkat 2 Lila Highschool.

(+) Tampan, pintar,

(-) Kurang sadar bahwa dia tampan.

◎ **Hwang Minhyun (22)** : putra termuda keluarga Hwang, pemilik perusahaan hiburan ternama di Korea. Masih berstatus mahasiswa bidang seni di Universitas Korea, namun dikabarkan akan menjadi penerus perusahaan dalam waktu dekat.

(+) tampan, lembut, boyfriend material, pandai melihat bakat

(-) nothing

◎ **Ha Seungwoon (23)** : putra tertua keluarga Ha, kakak kandung Jinyoung. Satu kelas dengan Minhyun di Universitas Korea.

(+) memiliki kulit sempurna, ahli memasak

(-) sembrono, kurang peka, cuek, mulutnya tidak berfilter

◎ **Kang Daniel (21)** : putra tunggal keluarga Kang. 100% berdarah Busan. Mahasiswa baru yang populer di Universitas Korea.

(+) tubuh atletis, wajah fleksibel (bisa manis, bisa sexy, tergantung permintaan)

◎ **Ong Seungwoo (22)** : putra tunggal keluarga Ong, salah satu marga langka di Korea. Teman dekat Minhyun di Universitas.

(+) Tampan, tampan, tampan

(-) pikirannya tidak bersih

◎ **Kim Jaehwan (21)** : putra tertua keluarga Kim. Sepupu jauh Seungwoo. Mahasiswa baru Universitas Korea, populer karna dekat dengan Daniel sejak SMA. Hobi menghalangi siapa pun yang mengantri menjadi kekasih Minhyun.

(+) Supel, tidak tahu malu

(-) tidak tahu malu, tidak suka mandi, merasa paling tampan

* * *

Lelah.

Sungguh tidak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan apa yang Jinyoung rasakan kini. Dua malam berturut-turut bertempur dengan tumpukan tugas, belajar di sekolah, ditambah kegiatan sebagai model sekolah hingga larut malam sudah menguras habis tenaga pangeran Lila Highschool itu.

Kakinya masih sanggup melewati pintu rumahnya, namun tidak hingga menuju kamar monochrome yang memberi kesan tenang yang mendalam. Baru saja melepaskan sepatu putihnya, tubuh dengan bahu terlalu lebar untuk ukuran kepalanya itu perlahan menyapa dinginnya lantai. Mulutnya terkunci meski teman kakak kandungnya tengah menyerukan namanya, sepertinya memberitahu sang kakak bahwa ia sudah kembali.

"Hai Jinyoung, apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah hm?" sebuah suara berlalu di telinga Jinyoung.

"Hei."

Mata Jinyoung sedikit terbuka merasakan cubitan lembut pada daerah rusuknya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di sekolah?"

"Hanya mendengarkan," Jinyoung kembali menutup matanya. Menyerah pada lelah dan kantuk, membiarkan sepasang tangan mengangkat tubuh atletisnya membawa Jinyoung kemana seharusnya dia berada. Tempat tidur.

"Istirahatlah dengan baik," suara yang sama kembali tertangkap pendengaran Jinyoung dan dibalas anggukan antara sadar dan tidak sadar sebelum Jinyoung sendiri menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut hangat.

"Terima kasih sudah membawanya Minhyunie," ucap sesosok pemuda mungil pada pemuda lain yang baru saja keluar dari kamar adiknya.

"Kalau tidak ada hyung, Seungwoon hyung pasti membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai," singgung sosok lain dengan tangan penuh kotak jeli.

Minhyun hanya balas tertawa melihat Seungwoon yang kini melempari Daniel dengan popcorn.

* * *

"Hyung."

Seisi ruangan menoleh pada sumber suara berpenampilan tampan meski baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Jinyoung-ah? Kemarilah," Minhyun bergeser lalu menepuk sofa yang ia duduki.

Tak perlu diminta dua kali, Jinyoung sudah menyandarkan diri pada sofa yang dimaksud Minhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, lalu menatap jam digital yang terpasang di atas televisi hitam yang menyala.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Jinyoung dengan suara serak.

"Membangunkanmu yang sudah tidak tidur dua hari?"

Oh tentu saja Minhyun tahu Jinyoung sudah 2 malam tidak memejamkan mata. Karna dua malam itu Minhyun berkirim pesan dengan Jinyoung untuk menyemangatinya. Minhyun sendiri memiliki kehidupan terbalik. Ketika matahari baru akan terbit, Minhyun biasanya baru menginjakan kaki di rumah mewahnya. Matahari di puncak, ia ada di kampus. Bulan berkuasa, ia berkutat perusahaan.

"Hyung sudah jauh-jauh main kemari, lalu aku hanya tidur?" masih setengah sadar, Jinyoung menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Minhyun.

"Kita bisa bertemu lain waktu Jinyoungie."

"Hyung sibuk, aku sibuk. Kapan lagi kita bisa bertemu?" gerutu Jinyoung dengan imutnya.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, hm? Hyung hari ini akan menginap di sini, jadi kita punya waktu seharian."

Jinyoung seketika tersenyum amat cerah dan mengalungkan tangannya menguasai bahu Hwang Minhyun.

"Hyung, jadikan saja kekasihmu. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" goda pemuda bergigi kelinci namun berwajah beruang.

"Niel hyung, kau bicara apa sih?" Jinyoung buru-buru menghampiri kakaknya di dapur, menyembunyikan telinga dan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Haha imut sekali," tawa Minhyun lembut.

"Serius Minhyun hyung, apa yang kau tunggu? Aku sungguh rela jika Jinyoung yang jadi kekasihmu," celoteh Jaehwan sembarang.

Minhyun hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi Jaehwan. Adik kelasnya satu itu selalu mengucapkan kalimat seakan Minhyun adalah kekasihnya.

* * *

Malam mulai larut namun sekelompok pemuda itu masih rapih di ruang keluarga. Menatap layar kaca didamping suara mengerikan. Ya. Mereka sedang menyaksikan sebuah film bergenre horor atas paksaan Seungwoon.

Namun baru setengah dari film itu diputar, sang pencetus ide sudah menutup matanya.

"Ya Seungwoo hyung, tidurlah di kamar," Jaehwan mengguncang tubuh Seungwoon.

"Huh?" mata Seungwoon mengerjap sesaat, "Ya sudah aku duluan. Nanti matikan tvnya ya," ucap Seungwoon malas lalu berjalan gontai menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Tak lama, Daniel yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan dua botol soju mendapati Jinyoung tertidur dengan posisi sangat tidak nyaman di samping Minhyun.

"Minhyun hyung, itu Jinyoung tertidur."

Minhyun menoleh. Menatap lembut wajah tampan di sisinya sebelum mengusap surai cokelat itu, menyebabkan sang pemilik mahkota terusik.

"Ngh?"

"Ke kamar saja. Hyung juga sudah mau tidur."

Minhyun membantu Jinyoung berdiri dan menuntunnya perlahan menuju pintu bertuliskan JINYOUNG.

"Hyung tidur dimana?" tanya Jinyoung saat sudah tinggal selangkah lagi memasuki kamarnya.

"Di kamar tamu, dengan Niel dan Seungwoo."

"Nanti sempit. Di sini saja," Jinyoung menarik lengan kaus Minhyun, membawa hyungnya itu masuk ke dalam kamar tenangnya.

Tanpa aba-aba Jinyoung menjatuhkan Minhyun di kasur putih besar, lalu menghempaskan dirinya sendiri di samping Minhyun dan segera memeluk tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Minhyun tidak mengeluh sedikit pun. Dia justru balas memeluk tubuh Jinyoung, menenggelamkan lebih dalam kepala Jinyoung dalam dadanya.

"Aku menyanyangimu hyung," rancau Jinyoung dalam tidurnya.

"Aku lebih meyayangimu Jinyoungie," balas Minhyun yang lalu mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Jinyoung.

"Apa kubilang? Mereka itu sudah sepasang kekasih."

"Teganya Minhyun hyung tidak memberitahuku."

"Berkacalah Niel, kau sendiri tidak memberitahunya tentang hubunganmu dan Seungwoo hyung," seru Jaehwan bersamaan dengan tepukan kasar di bahu Daniel. Seungwoo sendiri hanya terkekeh melihat Daniel bersungut-sungut.

"Aku tidur dulu ya," Jaehwan berlalu, tak peduli dengan gumaman Daniel. Dia lebih memilih untuk segera memasuki alam mimpi sambil memeluk kekasihnya. Siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ha Seungwoon.

"Hyung."

"Hm-m?" gumam Seungwoo santai di tengah kegiatannya meneguk soju.

"Sudah tinggal kita."

"Aaah..." Seungwoo mengehela napas lega setelah mengosongkan satu botol hijau, "Kau ingin melakukannya dimana hm?"

"Kamar tentu saja."

"Yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Memang dimana lagi aku ingin tidur?"

Daniel melangkah santai ke dalam kamar tamu diikuti Seungwoo.

 **KLIK**

Mata Daniel menghilang karna wajahnya menekuk kebingungan mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci, tapi begitu ia berbalik, matanya membulat sempurna. Otaknya seketika cerah lampu peringatan dalam benak Daniel menyala begitu diberikan pemandangan Seungwoo tengah membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri dengan sangat lamban ditambah mata sayu yang menatap lekat manik mata Daniel. Dengan cepat Daniel meraih lengan sang kekasih dan menguncinya, "sebenarnya yang kau maksud dengan MELAKUKANNYA DIMANA itu melakukan apa hm?"

"Tentu saja melakukan itu, apa lagi kalau bukan itu?"

"Hyung, sekali-kali bersihkan pikiranmu."

"Niel-ah."

"No," Daniel menarik Seungwoo ke atas ranjang yang ada, mendekapnya erat, "malam ini hanya tidur. Jangan macam-macam hyung, ini bukan di hotel," bisik Daniel lembut lalu mengusap punggung Seungwoo. Salah satu hal yang Seungwoo benci, karna usapan itu selalu ampuh membuatnya bermimpi.

 **Fin**

Rurulala, FF ini hanyalah bagian dari keisenganku. Hanya untuk menumpahkan imajinasi supaya ga berlalu gitu aja.

Fyi ini adalah dreable pertamaku jadi HamzziHwanggu mohon maaf jika banyak kurangnya dan tidak memuaskan. Author akan dengan senang hati menerima masukan kalian untuk update berikutnya.

Gomawoyong


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Couple: Daniel x Jihoon**

 **Note: Story inspired from Wanna One MV: Beautiful, dibuat karna terenyuh dengan perjuangan Jihoon yang runtuh karna Woojin jatoh keserimpet kaki sendiri.**

Profil Cast:

◎ **Kang Daniel (21)** : pemuda tampan yang bekerja paruh waktu dimana-mana.

Mimpi → memiliki motor maskulin berwarna biru yang terpampang di etalase toko di daerah tempat tinggalnya.

◎ **Park Jihoon (18)** : pemuda tampan sekaligus imut, sering menyebabkan kekacauan yang beralasan.

Mimpi → menjadi juara kompetisi tinju

* * *

Jalan raya kota Seoul mulai sepi di kala bulan bersinar. Hanya ada beberapa roda yang membelah dinginnya malam, salah satunya benda beroda dua. Bersama dengan pemuda yang memiliki bahu lebar yang mengendalikannya, benda itu menguasi rimba malam dengan pesonanya. Melaju cepat layaknya seorang pria penuh kharisma.

Di suatu persimpangan, mesin itu berhenti, membawa suara hantaman, teriakan, dan bahkan patahan entah kayu atau tulang belulang menerobos helm hitam sang pemuda, membuatnya dengan cepat menampilkan wajah khawatir pada dunia.

Pikirannya gelap menangkap sosok matahari hidupnya tengah bersimpu pada lututnya tak berdaya, diam menerima benturan-benturan yang dilayangkan padanya. Tak butuh 2 detik sang pendatang menyingkirkan setiap makhluk yang menodai mataharinya. Tak peduli jika ada kehidupan yang pergi asal bukan kehidupan sang matahari.

"Jihoon-ah," pendatang itu menghampiri satu-satunya pemuda yang tersadar meski darah menghiasi wajah tampan dambaan sejuta remaja.

Pemuda yang diajak bicara itu, Jihoon, tak bergeming. Tubuhnya gemetar menyaksikan kekacauan di sekitarnya. Melihat itu, sang pendatang mendekapnya erat namun lembut. Menuntun Jihoon berdiri dan pergi.

Mesin beroda dua maskulin itu kini tak lagi terlihat gagah membelah malam. Ia justru terlihat sendu dengan Jihoon yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh tegap sang pengendara. Satu desibel pun tidak terdengar dari pemuda itu, meski air mata mulai lepas dari mata kosongnya. Perlahan ia menyerah. Menyerah menjadi kuat dan memilih menyandarkan dirinya pada sosok di depannya dan memeluk erat tubuh itu. Dia yang di depan hanya bisa memandang resah lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

* * *

"Niel hyung..." panggil Jihoon ragu.

Satu-satunya sosok di ruangan itu yang mungkin Jihoon maksudkan hanyalah tubuh proposional di dalam ring tinju. Sosok itu menoleh, menatap Jihoon dengan nafas terengah.

"Kau sudah selesai _cek-up_ hm?" tanya Daniel yang sudah mendekat pada Jihoon, melepaskan segala sesatu yang menyelimuti tangannya.

"Kau menggantikanku di kompetisi?"

"Hehe begitulah... aku mungkin tidak semahir dirimu, tapi aku akan berjuang dan membawakanmu piala," tawa Daniel ringan.

"Tapi hyung, kompetisi itu kan..."

"Diam dan biarkan aku melakukannya untukmu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kau membahayakan dirimu hanya untuk piala bodoh itu."

"Kalau piala itu bodoh, kau tidak akan bekerja keras selama 5 tahun Park Jihoon."

Daniel memang benar. Piala itu tidak bodoh, piala itu sangat mengagumkan, terutama untuk Jihoon. Piala yang hanya dimiliki oleh mereka yang para petinju dengan kekuatan lebih itulah yang membuat Jihoon terjun ke dalam dunia olah raga ini. Namun untuk sekarang, bagi Jihoon piala itu hanya hal bodoh jika membahayakan orang terdekatnya.

"Hyung, kau terlalu banyak berkorban untukku," lirih Jihoon.

Mengaku berbuat onar lalu menerima hukuman tiap kali Jihoon mengacau di panti asuhan, berpura-pura berkelakuan buruk tiap kali calon orang tua asuh datang agar tidak meninggalkan panti sebelum Jihoon, bekerja siang malam dari minimarket hingga pengantar makanan untuk membiayai latihan tinju Jihoon, nyaris membunuh orang untuk menyelamatkan Jihoon, menjual kembali motor yang selalu Daniel idamkan untuk biaya berlatih menggantikan Jihoon. Bukan kah itu terlalu banyak? Namun tiap kali Jihoon buka suara, mengomentari pengorbanan itu, Daniel selalu mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Aku akan melindungimu, senyummu, dan mimpimu. Bahkan jika nyawaku taruhannya."

 **Fin**

Rurulala, HamzziHwanggu hadir dengan ide yang entah bagaimana pop up di bawah guyuran shower.

Jadi di MV Beautiful itu, tiba-tiba author malah mikirin NielHoon side. Mungkin karna semua orang ngomonginnya OngNiel kali ya. Lalu author kembali berpikir.

Sebenarnya... salah siapa Niel sampe harus gantiin Jihoon? Salah Jihoon karna tangannya patah ato karna nonjok preman? Kan Jihoon ngelindungin temen-temennya dan premannya duluan yang ngebully Jisung. Salah Jisung yang nabrak preman? Kan ga sengaja.

Lalu munculah scene berikutnya. WOOJIN JATOH KESANDUNG KAKI SENDIRI PAS MEREKA LAGI KABUR DI GANG. Dan dari sinilah... author yang notabene fans Woojin lalu berpikir abstrak dan ngomong sama laptop _"Jin, elu kenapa jatoh sih? Kalo lu ga jatoh kan kalian ga kekejar. Mana elu cuma ngerikuk doang kaya ulet bulu pas jatoh. Kan jadinya si Jihoon harus berantem dan Daniel harus gantiin dia, dan sekarat dia dipertandingan."_

Maafkan pemikiran author yang abstrak. Gegara kebanyakan nntn Hyunmin sama Kim Seungri, otak author jadi ikutan abstrak kayak mereka.

Anyway, review juseyo~

Gomawoyong.

ps:

Membalas review:

1\. Tunggu ya NielHwangnya. HamzziHwanggu pengen bikin mereka banget-banget tapi belom dapet inspirasinya. Huhu

2\. chapter 1 memang ngambil scene wanna one go, ditunggu aja ya 2Parknya. Author masih nyari konsep buat cerita mereka.


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Couple: Woojin x Jihoon**

 **Note: Story inspired by Wanna One MAMA 2017 Behind on Wanna One Go. Dibuat karena gemas lihat Woojin agresif ke Jihoon yang keliatan cool menghadapi Woojin.**

 **Warning: Rated T nyerempet M (apa malah M ya?)**

Casts Profile:

 **◎ Park Jihoon (18)** : Pintar, tampan sekaligus cantik, digemari ratusan kaum hawa dan adam mulai dari yang berseragam sekolah hingga yang berseragam kantoran, menduduki posisi penari andalan kelas 2 Wanna Highschool, sangat lihai berkelahi, memiliki kekasih yang amat mengagumkan.

 **◎Park Woojin (18)** : Tampan, memiliki senyum manis dengan gigi gingsul tunggalnya, bertubuh proposional dengan abs chocolate, disegani seisi sekolah karna kekuatannya, ketua tim tari kelas 2, ketua tim kegiatan perfilman, diakui sebagai kameramen berbakat, ditambah memiliki kekasih luar biasa.

* * *

Dua insan dalam ruang kelas tari berdinding cermin tengah menarik perhatian seisi sekolah, menuai iri hati puluhan siswa yang dalam sekejap memenuhi tak hanya kelas itu, namun hingga koridor lantai dasar.

Bukan lagi ketampanan dua sosok itu yang mengundang iri hati. Melainkan cara Woojin mengungkapkan rasa cintanyalah yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tiada angin maupun hujan, Woojin menghampiri siswa kesayangannya, memanggilnya dengan gaya pria Busan. Siswa yang dipanggil menoleh dengan wajah angkuh nan menawannya. Wajah yang memaksa setiap orang mengaguminya meski kerap kali terlihat angkuh.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Siswa itu masih berdiri di tempatnya meski teman-temannya telah mundur. Tak membalas kata-kata Woojin, hanya membuang ekor matanya jengah tetap dengan wajah angkuh ciri khasnya. Ia tak bergeming, tak menolak jemari Woojin yang dengan cepat melingkar di balik lehernya, menariknya menyentuh bibir manis Woojin. Ia dapat merasakan Woojin menyeringai menyadari wajahnya yang mulai memerah, namun ia memilih mempertahankan imagenya. Membiarkan mereka menjadi tontonan seisi sekolah.

* * *

"Kau masih marah hm?"

"Kau gila menciumku di tengah kelas seperti tadi?"

"Tidak boleh? Kau kan kekasihku, Park Jihoon."

"Bukan berarti kau boleh menciumku dimana saja. Kalau aku tidak bisa menahan diri bagaimana? Bodoh."

"Ya jangan ditahan," ucap Woojin dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"Kalau tidak kutahan kita akan berakhir seperti ini di kelas!" Jihoon menepuk kesal kepala Woojin dengan surai tak beraturan.

"Salahmu terus tersenyum menggoda Guanlin."

"Kau sendiri berlagak imut di depan Hyeongseob."

"Hyeongseob itu sahabatku bodoh!" Woojin menepuk dahi Jihoon lembut, "Berhenti tersenyum seperti tadi. Senyuman seperti itu bisa berakhir seperti ini. Jadi jangan sembarangan memberikannya."

"Biar saja. Sepertinya anak baru itu lebih menyenangkan darimu aaarrkkhhh! Woo nnnggghhh jin!"

"Hanya aku yang boleh melihat tubuh indahmu dan mendengar suara desahanmu. Camkan itu Park Jihoon.

"Aaaghh Woojin pelan nngghhh pelan"

"Katakan kau akan berhenti tersenyum untuk Guanlin."

"Ba nngh ik agh aku nnggghh tidak AAAGGHHH. Lepaskan bodoh!"

"Selesaikan kalimatmu dan aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Aku.. hmmm... ti... aaaghh dak.. ngghh akan haaaah ter nggh senyum aaaghhh lagi pada Guanlin."

"Janji?"

Jihoon mengangguk lemah dengan mata sayu penuh harap. Woojin tersenyum puas dengan reaksi Jihoon dan menyingkirkan jemarinya yang menghalangi keinginan Jihoon.

"Aaaaaagghhh Park Woojin"

"Jihoonie nggghhhh"

Woojin membiarkan dirinya terbaring di sisi Jihoon. Mengusap surai merah muda lembut kekasihnya.

"Aku janji akan berhenti bersikap imut dengan Hyeongseob," bisiknya lembut membawa wajah manis Jihoon yang tak kan pernah dilihat siapa pun kecuali seorang Park Woojin.

 **FIN**

Rurulala readers,

HamzziBaekgu mempersembahkan FF Pink Sausage author yang pertama. Bukan bermaksud meninggalkan kapal lama, Hamzzi hanya iseng saja menulis ini. Semoga keisengan ini bisa ngusir bosan kalian ya. Untuk FF Their Story dan Jealousy akan author update di akhir atau awal tahun karna jadwal acara author desember ini cukup padat.

Anyway... review juseyo~

Gomawoyong


End file.
